


At the Junction

by Nate_kun



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Humor, Vintage Nate-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: In which the bus runs behind schedule. [Revised 2/26/2020]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	At the Junction

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a vintage work from my old days at FF.net, revived and revised to reflect my current style. If you'd like more information on that, please consult my FF.net profile. Other than these revisions, the general tone and feel of the text that follows is still a time capsule from the glorious early 2010s. Thanks for understanding.]
> 
> Word Count: 417 words.

_Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat..._

The rain is unrelenting as it beats upon the cobblestone, a stubborn storm rending London's streets for the better half of the evening.

The professor's hands are full. One holds commodities from the local market. The other wields an umbrella that only barely covers them both.

Luke is drenched from head to toe—a freezing, all-encompassing reminder to never doubt the morning forecasts, ridiculous as they may sometimes seem.

 _'A storm so terrible on a day so serene?'_ he recalls the professor saying earlier that day. _'Well, it certainly would not be the strangest thing we've ever seen. I'll bring an umbrella just in case. You can never be too careful, my boy.'_

Luke turns to his mentor, clutching his share of groceries just a little bit closer.

"Do you think we should start walking back, professor?"

"I was hoping it would not have to come to that, to be honest," says Layton. "The flat is quite a ways off, and that's before taking this downpour into account."

"Not to mention the fog!"

"Hmm," Layton nods. "Let's wait a while longer. If it still doesn't show, we can start heading down Chancer."

"Right!"

The two fall silent, watching the road with only the rain and the occasional strike of lightning to keep them company.

A rather thunderous boom prompts Luke to look worriedly into his bag. "Professor, how long is the Laytonmobile going to be in the shop for?"

"About a week or so, my boy," Layton turns to his apprentice. "Why do you ask?"

The boy's face melts into a sheepish sort of smile. "O-oh, I was just curious. Taking the bus is nice and all, but I don't think I could handle it if every day were like this! And this humidity..."

Luke takes another peek into his bag before continuing.

"It doesn't sit well with the ice cream..."

"Oh?" Layton smiles. "Well then, hopefully we won't have to wait much longer. It would be a shame if you were left with no more than soup for dessert tonight."

"And the worst part is that I paid for it too!"

The two share a laugh in spite of their circumstances, something that they've always been capable of.

"If it does come to that though," Luke muses. "Do you think we could perhaps ask for a refund? Surely it must be faulty merchandise if it melts before you can get it home!"

The rain continues, not that it ever stopped.

_Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat..._


End file.
